


You Are Lovely

by amymaria



Series: Unrequieted [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, Sad Josh, im not sure but I’m tagging just in case, slight anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amymaria/pseuds/amymaria
Summary: Another fic where Josh is sad and in need of love.





	You Are Lovely

“Tyler if I don’t wanna eat, then I don’t have to. Go bug someone else.”

Tyler looked up from grass stained shoes with round eyes, clearly offended by Josh’s remark.  
“J-Josh, I don’t understand what’s wrong with you. Y-you- you’re acting all different lately! You started smoking a-and got a lip piercing, l-like you’re some bad guy.  
Is it Debby? Is she the reason why you’re all different? You won’t even eat now Josh.” Tears started to brim in the boy’s eyes. He may well be five years younger than Josh, the latter being 19 years old, but that didn’t mean his best friend could just shut him out, leaving the poor boy clueless.

“Tyler,” he sighed, looking down at the gravelled floor of the parking lot. They were at the back of Denny’s after Josh refused to order more than a milkshake while Tyler had thought they were both ordering burgers and fries. It wasn’t the first time that Josh had refused to eat recently, and now it was bothering the younger one.

After a few moments, the boy realised Josh wasn’t going to say anything else. No explanation for his behaviour. No sign of apology for acting like this.  
So with a quivering lip and fists by his sides, Tyler stomped off, determined to walk all the way home even if it was quite far without the other driving him.

“Tyler...Tyler wait!” Josh huffed before running after the boy, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, teeth chewing on his newly pierced lip, causing it to open and bleed for the third time that week. He then proceeded to hop in front of Tyler, walking backwards while his friend continued on. “Please don’t walk off. Tyler, I know I’ve been acting weird. I’m sorry, okay? I don’t want you to be upset.”

The boy then stopped with arms crossed, glaring at Josh whilst the tears started to streak down his face.

“Tyler, please don’t hate me. Please, I’m sorry.”

“W-why are you being like this Josh?” 

The person in question stared down whilst shuffling his feet. After a quiet pause and a sigh of defeat, he admitted: “Debby broke up with me. And I know you know we had problems but I didn’t want you to find out about this because... because, I um, didn’t want you to see me as weak. So yeah Debby and I aren’t together and I don’t know how to deal with it. I haven’t been hungry and I haven’t wanted to talk to anyone. I thought changing my image would help but it’s making me feel worse. I’m sorry I haven’t been honest with you Ty.”

For the first time, Tyler could only describe his friend as seeming small as he confessed his abnormal behaviour from the past few weeks.

Taking the older one by surprise, Tyler wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s body, only releasing once the tension had fled from Josh’s muscles and he became lax in the younger one’s arms.

The smell of cigarettes and sweat clung to Josh’s clothes, filling the younger’s nostrils. But Tyler didn’t mind, he only nudged his face further into Josh’s neck so as to heal his friend’s problems simply through affection. If only that were possible; the two still had a lot to discuss, which included how they’d get Josh back on track.

Debby had been something toxic in Josh’s life, and now he was free of it, even if he didn’t see it himself. But Tyler saw it, and he’d be there for him, always had and always will.


End file.
